City
Cities, also known as suburbs, are common looting locations that are dotted with multiple buildings. Majority of the buildings are apartments and residences that house objects as common house weapons, and there is usually a focal building that is chosen by the player prior to stopping at the city. Common Locations Apartment With "HELP" Banner Arcade (Quarter-Eater Arcade) Arcade's are full of arcade machines, one of which is unique-looking and can be played by one survivor in the party to improve their shooting skill. Playing on the arcade machine will also result in a few hours passing, usually turning moving the time into the late hours. Athletic Store (Sports & Jorts) Houses sports weapons as baseball bats, cricket bats, tennis rackets, oars, and air horns. Bar Bookstore A simple store full of shelves and heavy books that can be thrown at zombies. One of the books can be collected which the party will later read when they leave the area. The book improves stats of all party members, depending on which book it is. * Complete Guide to Lifting - Strength * 1001 Exercises Anywhere - Fitness * Moron's Guide to Surgery - Medical * The Handyman's Bible - Mechanical * The Science of Shooting - Shooting Coffee Shop (Apocalypse Coffee) Found in the Coffee Shop is a Coffee Machine. When interacted with it gives you the option to drink coffee. Drinking Coffee will make the character "Coffee'd up" giving them a boost to Dexterity, and will also cancel out the "Tired" status effect. Drinking coffee again will make the character feel sick and lose the stat bonuses. You can only drink coffee two times. If the character interacting with the coffee machine has a high enough (5 minimum) mechanical stat an option to "mess with the settings" appears. The character gets Coffee'd up for the rest of the area and has a drastic and permanent increase to dexterity. After this, the machine is broken. Convenience Mart (Shop & Go) A small store which contains a few basic items such as food, medicine, and ammo, and usually has a few dangerous gas tanks. Aside from a bathroom with potential toilet loot and a closet that might contain a random item. Grocery Store (Fud-E-Meyers) Contains some shelves lined with food, as well as food scattered about in other rooms. Often, cooking utensils are also present, such as spatulas, knives, meat cleavers, and frying pans. Gun Shop Hardware Store (Ernie's Hardware) Contains various hardware store tools, such as screwdrivers, wrenches, hammers, mallets, shovels, and planks. Lost Safehouse Medical Clinic (E-Z-Clinic) Similar to Hospital Raid, the clinic contains several medical furniture pieces, as well as weapons such as canes, scalpels, and healing spray. Several medical supplies can also be found. Office Building (iOmni Tele Corp Co) Pharmacy Similar to the grocery store, but is better stocked with medical supplies. Police Station (Buttville Police) Smaller versions of the larger area police stations can be found and are mainly looted for the potential at decent, unbreakable weapons. A room filled with confiscated contraband will usually contain medical supplies, weapons as otaku katanas, brass knuckles, and shivs, firearms, and ammunition. Other favorable finds around the station include the TactiCop Lite™ and nightstick weapons. Restaurant Umbrella Shop Contains umbrellas and beach umbrellas. Rare Locations